She Worries
by MisaRox
Summary: This story is about the wives of the WWFE superstars. What goes through their minds when their husbands are away?
1. Beth Fliehr

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic. I wrote this strictly on things I have read, and heard. I don't know if the lives of the WWFE superstar's wives are like this. This was simply a Writer's Block strike of lightening.  
  
Dedication: I'm sure the wives of the superstars are busy women, but this fic (along with the chapters that are soon to follow) is dedicated to the spouses of WWFE wrestlers, simply because they don't see their husbands every day of the year and they're strong women to do so. This is for them.  
  
--  
  
There weren't a lot of differences between Ric Flair and Richard Fliehr. His wife, Beth, loved it when he'd cut a promo and spoke about his family. Everything he said about them was truly from the heart. He meant it all. He did see all 4 of them born. He did try to be there for them while he was on the road.  
  
She remembered his WrestleMania in 1992, and tears would well in her eyes when she did. Fake or not, she was worried. He was helpless, lying in the middle of the ring. Blood everywhere. The memory of her wanting to help him and care for him resurfaced. It became all too real that night.  
  
Beth had appreciated it when her husband spoke to the public about his family and cried as he choked out his words. She knew it showed how much of his speech was Ric the family man, the father, the real man. Not Ric the Wrestler.  
  
She could've hated Ric for always getting himself into those horrible matches. She could've told him to end that blading shit and take it easy. She would have, too, but no. There was no way she'd hold Ric back from anything. Especially since he loved the business so much.  
  
Plus, she felt she owed him. He took her on the road in Old WCW for a few weeks. He didn't have to but he wanted to be closer to her, David and Reed. He gave her that amazing opportunity; it was her turn. She'd let him keep what he loved.  
  
She'd speak to him after the shows. Sometimes, she was crying and sobbed her words into the receiver. Other times, she was ecstatic and couldn't stop talking. Either way, Ric just enjoyed the sound of her voice every night.  
  
The night of WrestleMania 18, she trembled to pick up the ringing phone, knowing he was on the other end. She steered clear from the kids, not wanting them to be any more worried than they might've already been. She shut the door to her bedroom that night and cried as Ric remained silent. He was quietly sobbing, as well. He assured her he was okay. Mainly because he was, but partly because he wanted her to stop crying. He didn't bother telling her his many injuries, since he hated worrying the family.  
  
"You're sure you're okay?" Beth would always ask, and Ric would always convince her that he was.  
  
Now, there she was. She was staring at the phone on her nightstand. She longed for it to ring. She just wanted to hear his voice. Hear him say he was alright.  
  
She practically jumped for the phone when it rang. "Hello," she said, a bit more anxious to get a reply this time. "Hey," Ric's soothing voice greeted. Beth smiled as she felt a warm, relieving come over her. He was fine; she knew it.  
  
-- 


	2. Debra Williams

A/N: Okay, gang. Yes, I know of what happened that night between Steve and Debra. Face it. We all know. It's all over the net. Point is this fic is no way involved with that incident. Yes, there is the similar factor but this is NOT based on what happened that night. What happened was horrible and very sad and I would never write about someone's personal life when it was based on true events. At least I don't think I would. Depends on what it is. Anyway, Again - This chapter has nothing to do with the disturbance of that night in June.  
  
If you do not like the idea of me writing something of it's same idea (abuse), stop reading here. I'm telling you this because flames aren't fun. Stop Right Here if you disagree with the idea of this chapter. Abuse is a factor, just so you know. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: Since I'm using real names, Vince can't really sue me. Wait, can he? Well, anyway, Enjoy!!  
  
--  
  
Debra stared at her wedding picture with a tear. She was always at her happiest with Steve. He brought out a side of her no one else could. It never resurfaced with anyone, except him. And she'd never forget the night she did the same for him.  
  
~~FlashBack:  
  
Steve had stumbled onto the porch one night, drunk. His eyes were bloodshot and his clothes were mangled, as if he'd been in a fight. As he stepped into the house, he spotted Debra in the living room. She was staring at the wall in front of her, her jaw set and her expression annoyed.  
  
She turned to him, "Steve, what happened?" She got up and helped him settle into the chair she was sitting in before. "Nothing," he responded, coldly. He took a long drink from the beer bottle in his hand and stared into space.  
  
Debra showed her disgust of his drinking and snatched the bottle away from his hold. He jumped to his feet and glared at her. "You look like you've had enough!" She shouted. She went into the kitchen and threw the bottle away. At the sound of the glass shattering, Steve stormed up behind her and spun her around. His strong hands were grasping her shoulders and he stared into her, psychotically.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" He demanded. Debra's jaw dropped in loathe of his comment. She fought her way out of his death grip on her body, "ME?! Look at yourself, Steve! You should clean yourself up and go to bed! You're probably in for a terrible hangover!"  
  
She pushed passed him and quickly walked through the living room. She headed up the stairs, about to cry her eyes out in the bathroom. But she suddenly felt a strong control around her ankle. She fell, stepping too late to think to stop and her cheek fell against the edge of a step.  
  
"Ohh!" She quietly cried, as the pain seeped through her. She looked down to see Steve, eyeing up at her, with his hand still keeping her leg. She shook away his grip and struggled to stand. "Debra!" Steve shouted, as he fought to follow her. She ran up the remaining stairs and into the bedroom.  
  
But when she tried to slam the door behind her, Steve forced it to stay open. She pulled in her strength to keep him out but when she realized he would win, she released and jumped out of the way. He pushed into the room and psychotically stalked her as she backed away.  
  
"Stay away from me, Steve!" She advised, more for his dignity and the fact that he'd sooner or later regret his actions, but also for her safety. He stepped toward her, grabbing a belt off the ground. As he neared her, she got up her courage and slapped Steve across the face! His head flew to the side and he froze, thinking about what she'd just done.  
  
He stood straight, smirking at her. She stared at him, frightened but angry. He then grabbed a hand full of her hair and tossed her out of his way! She landed on the bed, face down, and slithered to get up, not wanting him to get her with the weapon.  
  
She came crashing onto the hand floor and scurried to her feet as he ran around the furniture to get to her. Debra quickly rushed into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She heard Steve slam his body against the outside, as if he thought he'd make it in time.  
  
She rested her forehead against the door and began to cry. Steve pounded his fists against the door as he cried, "DEBRA!" She backed away from the entrance and sat against the bathtub. She huddled herself into a ball and buried her face in her hands as Steve's drunk shouts continued all night.  
  
~~  
  
A tear fell onto the wedding picture she was now staring at. It was like a beautiful fairy tale when the marriage started. A beautiful fairy tale when they met. Debra sighed and put the picture away.  
  
Fairy tales weren't real, anyway.  
  
--  
  
R&R 


	3. Colette Foley

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm slowly running out of ideas/wives for these, so feel free to drop some suggestions in reviews or email me.  
  
Disclaimer: Well, you know.  
  
--  
  
Colette knew she was one of the many wives who should worry. Mick's matches were so barbarous, and she could never stand to watch to its' entirety. She always caught herself looking away, or leaving the room when he was hit with something sharp, or hard.  
  
She was stunned to silence when he'd call her and talk as if he was 100% fine. He laughed and asked about the family. He never once complained of any pain or how many stitches he'd needed earlier. He was amazing.  
  
She'd never forget The Royal Rumble - 1999. Dewey and Noelle's cries were trapped in her mind, no matter how many times she tried to shake them out. The look of horror on their faces that night was a memory, embedded forever in her head.  
  
Sometimes, she regretted letting Mick take them. Sure, they were gonna go to Disney Land, but to have to see their father in a war with Dwayne was haunting. The man they always saw as peaceful and quiet around the house was bleeding from a previous cut. It was awful.  
  
Colette remembered telling Mick that she didn't know how much longer she could put up with all of it. She meant it. She never wanted to take him away from what he loved, but she didn't like to see him in pain. She didn't like seeing the kids in pain.  
  
She was well aware that, no matter how many times Dwayne told them he'd never hurt Mick, they'd forget. They'd forget that it was all planned. The reality would cloud over. She felt so sympathetic for them. And she hadn't helped much either.  
  
Of course she knew the line between reality and counterfeit, but at least half her screams were real. 5 chair shots or more - it was horrendous. She probably made the fans that surrounded her a bit awake to the actuality. Mick was really hurt. Unfortunately, they didn't know that.  
  
It was adorable, though, how Mick would always smile and joke while being stitched up. He was truly a strange class act.  
  
She remembered all the wrestlers who came in to check on him. She saw, through them, how idolized Mick really was. She thought about the fans and wondered if they ever considered Mick's injuries. He did it all for them. Did they really, truly realize that?  
  
Colette was almost heartbroken while watching Mick's retirement match from No Way Out in 2000. The match was so brutal and she left the room twice while it was on. But she was so proud of him, also. More so the following month at WrestleMania. He'd finally done it - headlined a WrestleMania. She was happy for him. She was glad that he retired from the squared circle with his pride and his dignity. It must've been a dream come true.  
  
She looked at him. He was sitting at his desk, scribbling busily. Another book, probably. And everything was peaceful now. 'Yeah,' she thought to herself, 'A dream come true.'  
  
  
  
-- 


	4. Dany Johnson

A/N: This one's for Little Angel 19! Thanks for the suggestion, Darling! You rule!  
  
Disclaimer: insert same old stuff that people will not bother reading.  
  
--  
  
Dany held the thick script in her hands. 'THE SCORPION KING', it read. She was so exhilarated for Dwayne and his success as an actor. But there was always something in her that felt like a pang. And guilt wasn't it. She was completely supportive, no doubt, but she always wondered if he'd start to like it too much.  
  
Dany loved Miami. Her friends were there, her family and the job she loved so much. She couldn't imagine having to leave it all. But now, it seemed she had to. Dwayne's acting career could very well move them out of Miami and to California. She didn't want that.  
  
And with Simone nearly a year old now, Dany longed for her daughter, their daughter, to grow up, happily, in their Florida home.  
  
Ever since Dwayne's acting career began, the question was 'Will 'The Rock' leave wrestling?'. It annoyed her. It was as if the fans didn't think Dwayne was loyal to the WWE. He was indeed very loyal! But it was his time, now, to achieve something else. She felt like he wanted to prove that he could succeed in something without the help of his father and grandfather's legacies.  
  
She took the fans' questions as insults toward her husband sometimes. She was well aware of the fact that a lot of them hated him now. His character, at least. She felt for him and she felt for them, as well. She'd seen her husband. He was amazing in the ring, in his promos.  
  
She laughed at him everytime he began to scribble an idea on a napkin on a night out. She laughed when a 7 year old, in a Rock shirt, came up to him and told him to lay the Smackdown on Jericho's candy ass. She loved when he interacted with them. He was very loyal and the fact that he interacted with them everywhere proved it.  
  
She'd heard a lot about California. Dwayne told her all about it. It sounded wonderful, but to her it wasn't Miami. It wasn't home. She loved Florida, and she loved what came with it. But she loved Dwayne too, and she wanted whatever was best for him. She was well aware that he'd always discuss something new with her first, before anyone else. She loved that. Whether it be a new movie negotiation or a new TV appearance. Moving never came up, but she had this feeling that it would.  
  
The phone ringing brought her back to reality and she picked up, "Hello?" It was Dwayne, "Dany! Guess what?" She smiled at his voice, "I give up. What?" "Universal offered a new movie," he said. Dany's smiled faded and she sat back in her chair, "That's great." She tried to mean it, but she felt that pang again. It was worse than before.  
  
Dwayne went on to tell her about the plot, unaware that every word he spoke slowly killed her inside.  
  
--  
  
A/N: Well, not literally of course. 


	5. Rebecca Hickenbottom

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and a special thanks to Ronda's suggestions!! You helped a lot! :)  
  
Disclaimer: The disclaimer went out for lunch. He'll be back in 5.  
  
--  
  
Rebecca stared at the WWF Championship belt replica Michael owned. She was blissful at his upcoming return to the ring. His match against Paul was definitely bound to be the show-stealer. But she hid her worry. It was Michael's time now. She didn't want to drag him down with her concern.  
  
4 years away from the ring was doleful for him. Her heart fluttered when she watched his return. Neither of them knew where things would go from there. And now, he'd be 100% for the ring. He'd finally return to what he loved! She couldn't be happier for him.  
  
Paul's words on August 5th struck her though. She was well aware that it was all an act and that he didn't mean to be so cold, but when she heard him, it sunk through. It made her think, and made her worry increase. 'What if, when it's all over, you can't walk anymore?' He'd said. She cringed at his words. They absorbed through her, cold as ice.  
  
'What if, when it's over, Shawn, you can't pick up your two-year-old son anymore?' She was glad Cameron didn't hear that.  
  
'What if, Shawn, when this is over, you can't hold your wife anymore?' Those words had Rebecca in tears. The worry in Michael's eyes at that showed her; He was feeling the same thing she was. He was thinking like she was. And their thoughts created paranoia. But they were convinced he'd be all right.  
  
Rebecca had seen her husband and the condition he was in the last 4 years. He was smart now, though, so he'd know better than to take a horrible bump. He'd probably tell the trainer to keep the match safe for his sake, even though she knew he would be tempted to make it extreme, so he could prove to the fans that he still had it.  
  
But then there was their son. "Would you like Cameron to watch your match?" Rebecca had asked after RAW. Michael was quiet, as if pondering a decision. He sighed into the phone and said, "Let him watch, only if he wants to. Ask him, and see what he says. He should really want it if he approves. I know I do."  
  
Rebecca decided she'd wait until the night of the Pay-Per-View to tell Cameron. 2 weeks. She could already see his delighted face; she could already hear him shriek "Yes!"  
  
Of course, she'd have to explain to him that Paul would never hurt Daddy. And of course, he would nod, smiling, too excited about his father's match and not even thinking of the match itself. She knew the build-up would be intense.  
  
But the build-up would soon be forgotten, and in its place would be the frightening reality of the "fight". She imagined him running into her lap, tears in his eyes, whenever Michael would take a bump. She envisioned him looking away from the television whenever Michael would bleed.  
  
Rebecca was torn between asking their son or not. She found herself wanting him to see it. So, come SummerSlam, their son would see The Rebirth Of The ShowStopper.  
  
-- 


	6. Karen Angle

A/N: Here it is, gang! The much anticipated chapter on Kurt's wife, Karen! Now, my sources (friends, of course) say they're pregnant with a girl, so naturally I wrote the baby in as being female. All apologies if it's a mistake. Blame and flame me if it is. *wink* Special thanks to Ronda for giving me this idea.  
  
Extra Special Dedication: This one's for Rachel! You know who you are! Thanks for everything, I really appreciate it!  
  
--  
  
Karen Angle admired a framed picture of Kurt and imagined what their baby would look like. She would have his nose, her eyes, his aggressiveness and her chin. She really anticipated the day their baby would be born. She longed for the day their daughter would see her father on television. She could see him entertain thousands.  
  
She suddenly wondered what their daughter would say to "You Suck!". When Karen first heard the fans roaring that chant, she couldn't believe her ears. The look on Kurt's face when he hurt was quite appalled. It was completely unexpected.  
  
Karen saw passed her husband's character and observes the damage it caused him. She was well aware that Kurt played a part as an egotistical bragger but it bothered her to no end. He'd expected the fans to respect him a bit, even if he was a heel, because he had the whole "American Hero" gimmick. She loved the character, she just disliked the chanting.  
  
When she was a little girl, she was never too fond of wrestling. She never thought she'd grow up and marry and wrestler, even. But she knew enough to know that, big names aside, wrestlers also had big hearts. People like Andre the Giant or Hulk Hogan or Bret Hart or The Rock. They all had big hearts behind their names and Kurt's was huge. He was thoughtful and fun and she thanked God she found him.  
  
She was curious about the fans on the Internet. They read things on wrestlers who provoked backstage politics. Kurt was never once mentioned to be involved in those, and the fans still hated him. Sure, some loved to hate him but that was a bit different. His character was a heel; of course people would hate him. But they didn't have to be so vulgar.  
  
Kurt didn't have to sign that second contract Vince McMahon offered him, but he did! He did because he loved the idea of entertaining people, all over the World. He wanted to feel the rush and the excitement of the people. It was a shame he entertained them in a fashion he never expected.  
  
Karen placed a protective hand on her abdomen, and smiled at the feel of the baby kicking. It meant so much to her that Kurt promised he'd be there for her during the birth. Their daughter would have Karen's intensity, Kurt's integrity, and both of their strength. Their baby would be an incredibly huge blessing for both of them, and that is true.  
  
--  
  
A/N: Argh! I'm so sorry guys! I got stuck! I kept saying 'End it with "it's true!" All apologies. Man, I suck. 


	7. Kimberly Falkenburg

A/N: Thanks for the reviews all! They're greatly appreciated! Onto some sad info: In case you weren't already aware of it, Diamond Dallas Page (better known as Page Falkenburg) retired from the ring a few months ago. In a match against Hardcore Holly, which I saw in person, he landed on the back of his neck when he mistook a kick as a clothesline (or something of that matter). It's sad, really, and I feel for him and his wife, Kimberly. I know of how much he loved wrestling and how unexpected retirement was for him.  
  
Dedication: This is for Page and Kimberly. You guys may not ever see this, but this is for you.  
  
--  
  
Kimberly looked at her husband next to her. He was slowly falling asleep, his head resting on her lap. She caressed his cheek as she aided his relaxation. She reached for the remote and turned the television off. She felt so sympathetic for Page. He was usually on the road, but just a few months ago, in April, his career took an unexpected turn.  
  
It was that one-on-one match against Robert Howard, better known as Hardcore Holly. And that match took away Page's in-ring life. Kimberly watched the match, since Page told her he wanted her to see it. When she saw him what caused the injury, him landing on his neck, she cringed and looked away.  
  
She immediately called him and asked, "Why did you want me to watch that?" Page stayed silent and Kimberly's guilt kicked in. Before she could apologize, she was hit, "I wanted you to see what's forcing to make me retire."  
  
Kimberly's jaw dropped. She heard Page breathing into the receiver, like he was holding in his tears. "Page, I -" She couldn't find the right words. She'd never dealt with a situation like it. It broke her heart for him. "What have the doctors told you?" She asked. "They told me it'd be wise to retire now, rather than wrestle and make it worse." He answered.  
  
Since that day, everything was so different. Page was quiet around the house, now. He moped a lot, too. He hardly spoke, he barely ate and he'd always sit, slowly. Kim would sit herself next to him and wrap her arm around his shoulder, massaging it and whispering, "You okay?"  
  
She knew her husband long enough to know that he loved the wrestling business. He'd never expected his career to end the way it did. He dreamed of going out of the industry with a great match with a great opponent. Something the fans would look back at and say 'DDP retired that night, but the match was so excellent. It was a great way for him to go out: entertaining.'  
  
Kim stared at his pictures on the walls. Pictures of him with people like Ric Flair, and Hulk Hogan. Other times, she wished she could go back in time to when those pictures were taken. Back when WCW was still in business and Page was in perfect health.  
  
She felt awful about not knowing what to say the day he told her. She was the one person he could tell anything to, and she'd always have an answer or advice. But in this case, retirement, she was at a loss for words. "It's okay, I don't expect you to have the answer to this one," He'd said when she never replied. "I'm sorry, Page. I wish I knew what to do or say for you," She said.  
  
Weeks after his moping period, he began to talk and smile again. He spoke of memories and old friends from WCW. He spoke of his experiences and his best and favorite matches. Sometimes, Kimberly listened intently, to every detail, and yearned to hear more.  
  
Other times, she thought he talked about them out of self-pity. She never told him that, though. Instead, she sat him down and spoke to him. "I know you miss it. But if all these memories are opening your emotional wounds, don't mention them. It's hurts me that you hurt yourself."  
  
She meant every word. It was horrible enough her husband gave up what he loved. Now, he was making himself feel bad. She didn't like the emotional damage he gave himself. It was so negative of him. She loved him with her whole heart. She knew him better and she knew he was a very positive person. All he needed was to get his mind off of his problems. She could understand if it'd be hard. He was in the business for a long time.  
  
She looked down at him in her lap, him now asleep. She brushed her thumb against his jaw and thought of how relaxing it was to have him close to her. Their peaceful home was quiet and she felt his heart beating. With his company, to her, it couldn't get any better than that.  
  
-- A/N: I like how this one turned out. This one was kind of easy, since I'm sure every DDP fan (not that I was a REALLY big one) felt saddened when he was told to leave the ring. Hope you all enjoyed! I think my next chapter will be the much anticipated Alanah Copeland chapter. Hang in there, gang! It's on the way! 


	8. Marissa McMahon

A/N: I know I said Alanah's would be coming up, but I want it to be excellent; better than it is now. So it's gonna be a while longer before you all see it. *wink* Sorry for the wait.  
  
--  
  
Marissa never knew whether to cry or praise Shane when he jumped from high places on Pay-Per-Views. She usually stared at the monitor in disbelief and waited for her husband to come to the backstage area. She remembered the night of Summer Slam '00 and bit her lip.  
  
She'd ran to the gorilla position and froze at the sight of Shane, slowly making his way down the halls, staggering with people surrounding him. She tried to talk to him but they kept her away, telling her they were going to treat him. She refused to leave his side.  
  
She had to watch them examine him. They frantically ran around the room, ignoring her presence, not wanting to tell her what was wrong with him, as if it were so bad, she wouldn't want to know. But she did.  
  
She was probably the last person to know what was wrong. They told Vince before her. That made her tense.  
  
Everyone had left Shane's room and she remained where she was. She rushed to him, finally, and placed a hand on the side of his face, "You okay, Shane?"  
  
Shane nodded, slowly, as if it were a ridiculous question. He smiled at her, through the pain. It made her feel much better. He still had strength to comfort her with his grin.  
  
Backlash '01 was almost the same. He'd done pretty much the same thing, and she could've hated him for it. But her worry outweighed her anger and she watched the medics scurry about the backstage area. "Shane's hurt!" They shouted. Lots of people, medics, gathered into his room and 3 examined him.  
  
She hated the smell of the medics' uniforms. They were eerie, and wherever the smell was, they were. They annoyed her, because they always made her fret. "What's wrong with him?" She asked one. He looked into her eyes, sympathetically, and rushed passed her.  
  
She looked over at Vince, who was on the other side of the room. He was emotionless. He just watched his son's treatment in silence. She didn't understand how he could keep his concern inside. She couldn't possibly.  
  
At home, Shane was always sweet and caring; gentle. But once he stepped into the ring, it was different. Marissa often saw a different side of him. He was wild, and careless. And the fans loved it. She just worried a lot.  
  
King of the Ring '01 made her cringe and move in every which way. When Kurt threw Shane into the glass, Marissa turned the monitor off. She sat, timidly, in front of it. She felt herself grow even more worried. Sure, she didn't see his bumps, but she was curious as to what he was doing.  
  
She turned it back on to see Angle do it again.  
  
After Shane's match, she waited where she was. It wasn't long before Shane staggered in and collapsed onto the couch inside. She came up to him and kissed him, "How are you feeling?" His forehead's band aid was huge, and she could see the spots of blood that seemed to want to leak through. She lightly caressed around it, to sooth his head and mind.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be okay." His voice was shaky, and quiet, like he'd taken his own breath away. Marissa held his hand in hers, "I'm proud and worried," She said.  
  
Shane chuckled at her, "Don't be. I'm fine. Her grip on his hand tightened, "I can't help it. I love you too much."  
  
Shane blushed. He didn't know what to say. That was true love for him. No matter what he said, she still was concerned about him.  
  
She stared at the framed pictures of his leaps, which were all over the house. Summerslam '00 seemed to stand out. It had taken her by surprise. She was married to an extremely brave man. She wouldn't miss his matches for the world.  
  
--  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm a bit rusty. It's been over a month since I've updated. SO so so sorry about the wait. I hope this makes up for it. Alanah's chapter will be up soon! 


	9. Alannah Copeland

A/N: The time has finally come! The much anticipated chapter on Adam Copeland (Edge)'s wife, Alannah! Now, before I go on, I was a bit confused as to how to spell her name, whether it's one "N" or 2. Blame and flame me if I'm wrong. Anyway, I hope it meets your expectations! Enjoy it! And reviews rule. :)  
  
--  
  
Alannah Copeland looked away from the picture on the wall. It was from WrestleMania 17, when Adam speared Jeff from a ladder. It brought back haunting memories, and sorrow that would never heal. It wasn't like she didn't like him, going all out to entertain the fans. She just always wondered if he ever considered his health.  
  
"One day, I'm probably going to hurt myself badly. Torn quad, or broken arm, something and that'll be my wake-up call. Until then, I'll do what I do if it kills me," Adam would say. Alannah was warmed by his courage. He did love the fans, almost as much as he loved her. But the morbid sense of his words frightened her.  
  
They'd speak for hours before and after his matches. He'd tell her what spots he'd be involved in and convince her that they weren't that bad. "What are the chances of something going wrong?" Alannah would ask, all the time. Adam simply laughed at her paranoia and told her they were professionals and that they all knew what they were doing.  
  
Alannah chuckled, nervously, at the ironic set-ups. Anytime Adam took a killer bump that wowed and worried everyone, he was usually more that 10,000 miles away. But when he was close to home or in Toronto, he'd never do anything within high risk. So it'd be impossible for her to try and comfort him, since there was nothing much to care for when he was close.  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the wedding ring during his Tables, Ladders and Chairs matches. Those always caused a lot of damage. Adam would stagger through the door and she'd run to him, taking him in her arms and asking, "Are you feeling okay?" In a daze, he'd breathe, "Damn. . ." and go about his life, as if he were just another person; not a superstar.  
  
Alannah hoped for children, even though Adam was away 300 days a year. She wanted a family; he wanted a family. "I may never see their first steps or hear their first words . . ." He'd say, but his wife knew better. She wouldn't be surprised if he rushed home, as fast as he could, to play with their son or daughter.  
  
At this point in her life, Alannah couldn't imagine not talking with her husband on a daily basis. Whether or not he had a grueling match, she longed to hear the sound of his voice. It was a wonder to her how he could always stay calm.  
  
She remembered one night, he was bleeding intensely and just minutes after he'd completed his match, he called her, "Did you watch it?" "Of course I watched it! Are you feeling okay?!" He'd laugh, "I'm feeling perfectly fine."  
  
It took her breath away how he'd ignore his cuts and bruises, no matter what. Even if it meant ignoring them to comfort her, he'd do it. She was curious as to whether or not he'd do it on purpose, to worry her even more.  
  
When he was home, he was a whole different person. He was playful and joked all the time. He could always make her laugh, which would thicken their marriage and happiness. Saying goodbye wasn't always as fun.  
  
"Are you sure you have everything?" Adam would proceed to pull out his wallet and check for his pictures of her, "Yeah. Everything that's important."  
  
-- 


End file.
